


Butterfly

by honeyshin



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyshin/pseuds/honeyshin
Summary: 乱世总是出英雄，和佳人。





	1. I 左翼

**Author's Note:**

> 文：honeyshin/mayu  
> ！Diru乐队同人[S/Q中心，QS腐向]，有过激玩弄H描写，不喜慎入  
> ！本文纯属虚构，与真实的人物、团体、地点等均无关系。  
> 

Butterfly

I 左翼

 

乱世总是出英雄，和佳人。

 

隆冬，战事虽然吃紧，上海滩的纸醉金迷却从比往日更盛，整个租界洋溢着醉生梦死的末日气派。正月十五元宵的夜晚，法租界的百乐门比往常都更热闹些，大门用彩灯烘托挂着“樱花春茗同欢会”的招牌，盛装打扮的迎宾女郎立在寒风中笑得灿烂，仿若春暖花开。

政商军各界有头有脸的人物早早地便坐了满堂。客人们彼此寒暄客套之余，不禁相视苦笑。收到N国军方的请柬，可不敢不来，对外便说只为一睹樱花歌舞团首席领舞蝴蝶姬的风采——看歌舞或者是看人情，人在乱世，多的是身不由己。

歌舞团的经理新仓薰倒是笑弯了眉眼。宴会的入场券被炒卖到每张五十个银元，算上各色酒水服务，可算既刷亮了招牌又大赚了一笔。

他瞄一眼包厢主位上，被下官包围的N国方面主事的军官西村京，军服笔挺地套在身上，挎着日本刀，拎着威士忌杯歪着身子陷在沙发里，眸子低垂瞟着不知名处，唇角含着一丝冷冽的笑意，不知是醉了还是醒着。想起这个在战场上让人闻风丧胆、有着“京都雪豹”外号的冷酷军官，早上是怎样手起刀落处置犯事的下属的⋯⋯新仓经理不寒而栗。还是快点开始快点结束吧。

今晚“同欢会”的主角，是N国军方特地邀请过来宣传本土文化的“樱花歌舞团”。歌舞团的领衔主演“蝴蝶姬”据说十四岁便成名，深得天皇贵族赏识，可谓是国宝级名伶。撇开让人头疼的政局时务，今天到场的宾客倒也有不少是冲着这位红极一时的名伶而来的。

八时，舞台丝绒幕布徐徐拉开，客人们惊讶地发现百乐门往日引以为豪的法式歌厅装潢不知何时已悄然撤去，地板铺上榻榻米，立起浮世绘的屏风，从楼梁悬下樱花纹样的垂缦，背景吊着巨幅手绘金扇子，正中央矗立着一面比人还高的巨型红色皮鼓，只差吹送一阵暖风，便是一派春日融融的东瀛风情。

两三声铮铮琴音响起，追光灯聚焦在一名背对观众席、高挑纤瘦的舞者身上。在全场屏息凝视中，舞者高举双臂“哆哆哆”有节奏地对敲鼓槌，在影影绰绰的樱花纱缦中弱柳扶风般步上舞台，在鼓座前站定。舞者身着黑地金银飞蝶纹样的和服，淡色金发从后挽起成髻，两鬓一缕长长的垂发缠绕着丝绦随风飘扬，眼睛上覆着蝴蝶造型的面具，只露出精巧的半张脸供人遐想。

客人们纷纷赞叹，这想必就是樱花名伶“蝴蝶姬”了。连包厢里的西村京和一头红发的副官安藤威也坐直了身子饶有趣味地等待着。据说这位红发的副官在N国的时候就是蝴蝶姬的迷，这次可是特地从南方赶过来看的。

新仓经理在台下看清了登台的“蝴蝶姬”样子，却是脸色一白，待客的笑容几乎挂不住。

随着“蝴蝶姬”手中鼓槌在鼓皮上重重一击，乐声大作如春雷阵阵扑面而来。舞台两侧持各色乐器舞具的乐师舞者鱼贯而出，轻歌曼舞，且走且弹，春日歌舞于焉展开。身披金银蝶的领舞者时而纵身腾跃，时而引颈旋转，轻灵飘逸，婀娜多姿；几乎及地的两袖随着敲打巨鼓的节奏翻飞，恰如蝴蝶振翅翩翩舞动。

舞台转为青绿的灯光，纱缦被拉起，舞群换上了明快的节奏，代表夏天的步伐渐渐走近。“蝴蝶姬”转到鼓台后，一个闪身再出来，已经褪去厚重的长和服，只余下交领的水袖短裙舞衣，外搭蓝色海浪羽织，露出大截雪白长腿。“蝴蝶姬”踩着木屐轻盈地奔走舞台前方与舞群汇合，长袖随着小跳步飞扬，脖子与脚踝上系的铃铛叮当脆响，敲下的鼓点也越加轻盈明媚，仿佛满心欢喜地准备迎接夏天的来临。

客人们沉浸在异国风情的绚烂歌舞中，情不自禁地鼓掌叫好。却也有部分眼力好的客人狐疑地发现，“蝴蝶姬”虽然细致清媚，却身材修长、骨骼清俊，纤瘦得几乎不见胸部⋯⋯呀，难不成其实不是“蝴蝶公主”，是“蝴蝶公子”？

台下脸色惨白的新仓经理自然也发现了客人的议论纷纷，躲开人群匆匆奔去后台。

两曲演毕，“蝴蝶姬”在舞者们的簇拥下谢幕回到后台。新仓薰一言不发拉过“蝴蝶姬”到他的私人化妆间，反锁上门。

“蝴蝶姬”褪下面具发饰和脖子间遮掩的丝带，的确无疑是一名男子。

“心夜，你疯了！”新仓薰压着声音吼道，“为什么是你上台，胡蝶呢？”

名叫心夜的少年好整以暇地继续解开繁复的表演服，不紧不慢地回答：“胡蝶姐说要去南洋，让我先顶替她一回⋯⋯”

“她跟谁去的？”年轻的新仓经理几乎要跳起来，打断心夜继续盘问。

“她男朋友吧？”心夜终于对着化妆镜解开费事的上衣，脱下衣服，拿毛巾擦擦满身的汗水，疑惑地道：“她说去去就回来的呀⋯⋯？”

新仓薰气得想揍这笨小子——他也的确给了心夜脑袋一个爆栗。

“胡蝶这是私奔去呀，怎么还会回来！你怎么之前都不告诉我？！”

心夜痛得冒出了眼泪。“胡蝶姐说不能告诉你啊⋯⋯而且她说戴上眼罩没有人会发现是我的⋯⋯”

新仓薰掐一下少年裸露的白皙大腿，“光是这裙子就短一大截，硬生生穿成了迷你裙，还说没有人发现，你当台下的都是瞎子吗？”

心夜本是歌舞团的乐师学徒，小时候因长得秀气纤细被这一代的“蝴蝶姬”胡蝶选了当跟班儿，在她身边呆了五年。胡蝶手把手教给心夜不少独门的舞步身法，几乎当他是入室弟子。因心夜是男生，新仓薰原本以为胡蝶硬要教他女性的舞蹈只是戏弄心夜，但没想到她竟埋下这步棋。

心夜吐舌，“反正我就演一回，下个星期我就回京都了，应该没事吧⋯⋯”

新仓薰张开双手把裸身的少年困在化妆台前，恶狠狠地说：“别想逃掉，胡蝶回来之前都是你来演‘蝴蝶姬’！台上和台下！”

心夜万万没想到一时好玩答应了顶替胡蝶姐上台之后会是那么麻烦。他知道胡蝶姐“台下”除了表演外，还得经常应酬各种慕名而来的达官贵人，一想到那些人的嘴脸连心夜也想找个人私奔逃跑算了。怎么办，歌舞团还将在这里巡回好几座城市呢，难道要一直男扮女装吗⋯⋯

 

百乐门大厅里宴会仍在热闹地继续。

“⋯⋯男子如何将阳刚之力融合在传统东瀛舞蹈中，通过女性的柔美体态演绎春夏秋冬四时变换、江河山川八方美景？国宝级名伶‘蝴蝶姬’将率樱花歌舞团将在上海公演一个月，欢迎各位贵宾继续前来捧场！”

新仓薰到底是个见多识广的，想到中华的剧团也是男演员演女角，干脆让主持人将错就错公布“蝴蝶姬”就是男孩子，借以蒙混过关。不过后来“蝴蝶姬”的忠实粉丝（例如那位红发军官）要找他秋后算账就是后话了。

老练的主持人继续热情澎湃地为今晚的演出做结语，并宣布进入舞会环节。乐队随即奏起圆舞曲，七色灯光浪漫摇曳，绅士名流们陆续挽着女伴滑入舞池。

心夜掀开舞台幕布，从缝隙偷偷看出去，大厅里衣香鬓影、觥筹交错，好不欢乐祥和。更重要的是长桌上一溜儿摆着各色美酒佳肴和精致点心，引人垂涎三尺。他正盘算着怎样溜过去，冷不防撞上了二楼包厢一双阴鸷的眼睛，冷色的瞳孔如同无机质的野兽。

仿佛被猎豹盯上的猎物，心夜打了个寒颤，快速缩回后台。

歪在包厢沙发上的京，有一下没一下地啜饮手中的威士忌，眼神不经意对上舞台角落冒出来的小脑袋。

旁边红发的下官注意到了，笑着跟他说了什么，他嘴角扯起一个讽刺的笑微微点头。

 

心夜缩回后台，在化妆室随便翻了一件无袖旗袍穿上，立领恰到好处地遮住了喉结，只是侧开叉一直到大腿⋯⋯有点高。心夜在镜子里前后照照，确认纤细的身形看不出破绽，又披上貂毛围巾掩住手臂胸前，点个红唇，便扮作名媛溜进会场。

宴会正酣，查票的军兵也溜到一边喝酒。心夜顺利溜进大厅，煞有介事地从侍者托盘中取过一杯甜酒，是香甜的榛子口味，大为满意。他装作语言不通快速闪过各色搭讪的男子，径自绕到餐区。沿着长餐桌一路尝了好几款不同口味的甜酒和香槟，满足而熏熏然，脸上泛起红晕。乘着醉意再往前走，甜品区各式五颜六色的点心琳琅满目，心夜不禁眼前一亮。

“推荐巧克力布丁。”不待心夜动手，旁边便有人递过空盘子。

心夜回头一看差点摔掉盘子——正是包厢中的高级军官西村京。

京朝点心们努努嘴：“喏，吃呀，蝴蝶公子。”

他观察了这“蝴蝶”5分钟，垂涎三尺盯着甜点的神情真的还是个孩子，像是蝴蝶见着了花蜜。京唇角不禁扬起笑意。

大概是舞池灯光朦胧，或者喝的酒多也壮胆，心夜没有那么害怕这个人了。他乖乖夹了一块巧克力布丁，用叉子挖一口，唔~巧克力香浓带点苦，刚好中和布丁的甜腻口感，的确好好吃呢。

他舔舔小勺子，看京还笑得莫名其妙地盯着他，下意识地再挖了一勺递过去，嗫嚅道：“那个⋯⋯军官大人也要吃吗？”

“不是军官，我叫京。”京笑得更开怀

递出勺子，心夜才反应过来人家要吃应该拿新的啊⋯⋯

“呃，不好意思这是我吃过的⋯⋯”他想抽回来，不想京已经咬住勺子吃了一口。

“多谢招待。还想多吃一点呢。”京意犹未尽地舔一下唇角，直接把心夜按到旁边柱子后狠狠吻上他。

心夜手中盘子勺子“砰嚓”摔碎在大理石地板上。

巧克力的香甜在两人唇间辗转，京轻啃柔软的唇瓣，稍稍探进舌尖，尝到心夜口中混合的酒香，仿佛比刚才的几杯烈酒更令人迷醉。

心夜被酒精熏染得迷糊的小脑瓜还没反应过来，京便放过他双唇，转而搂住他纤细腰肢。

经理新仓薰注意到这边的状况，看京把带心夜往包厢上带，暗道一声糟，随即迎上去技巧地挡住京的去路，伸手拉住心夜。

“西村大人晚上好，莫不是我们这小演员得罪了大人，他就只会敲鼓跳舞，请大人有大量多多包涵哈⋯⋯”

言下之意：这是我们樱花歌舞团的人可不是百乐门的陪酒小姐啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

京一手握住心夜手腕往自己身边带。

心夜被带了两步，高跟鞋没穿好脱脚滚到一边，酒醉的头更晕了，只好扶住旁边的京。

“你看他是自愿跟我走的。”京抱住心夜，在脸颊边偷个香。

“他是男人啊！”薰急得小声叫出来，忘了西村军官本来就荤腥不忌。

京嗤笑一声，再懒得与薰废话，头也不回地招招手。

副官安藤威会意，抽出佩剑，上前拦住薰。

薰欲哭无泪，瞪红头发的副官一眼，那么英俊怎么就为虎作伥呢！

哎~心夜，这是你自己闯的祸，自求多福吧。

 

[未完可能待续|may be continued]


	2. II 右翼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 长夜正酣，舞台换上了上海滩近日当红的漂亮歌女，甜腻的声线懒洋洋地吟唱着才子佳人的浪漫邂逅与不世情缘。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 内含过激玩弄红酒play，勉强也算有H……，慎入

II右翼

长夜正酣，舞台换上了上海滩近日当红的漂亮歌女，甜腻的声线懒洋洋地吟唱着才子佳人的浪漫邂逅与不世情缘。  
二楼，灯影浮动，心夜被京半抱着进了包厢，还没来得及看清房间内几个人影，便绊倒摔到沙发上。一刹那天旋地转，胃内泛酸，心夜不禁撑着脑袋呻吟出声。  
“大人好眼光。”近卫官原敏弥躬身迎接上官，眼角瞟一眼沙发上旗袍贴身长腿如雪的美人，笑容可掬地恭维道。  
京无可无不可地扬起唇角：“你们也去乐一乐吧。”  
原敏弥领命，识趣地领着其他近卫兵退出包厢，并体贴地带上门，亲自守在外面。回头看一眼浮华贴金的门板，眼底盛满黯然无奈。  
京遣退了近卫兵，自在了不少，径自解开领扣丢开军装外套，好整以暇地坐到沙发上心夜身边，取过一瓶上好的红酒开了倒进玻璃皿，悠悠然等血红的酒液苏醒。  
心夜其实并没有很搞明白自己的处境。这是他第一次喝在外面喝酒，不想因着酒甜诱人，便忘记自己酒量浅薄、贪杯易醉。  
离开了吵杂的舞厅，只有两人的空间让心夜莫名觉得安心，不自觉就往身边热源挨靠过去。  
京唇角噙着笑，任由心夜靠着，取过水晶酒杯倒酒。  
心夜接过京递过来的高脚酒杯，醉眼朦胧地凝视其中的暗红色液体，猫儿般小啜一口。  
“军官大人……这应该就是‘红酒’？” 心夜小心翼翼地问。  
“叫我京。干杯。”军官大人抿一口酒，紧绷的眉眼逐渐放松，举起酒杯跟心夜的碰了一下，水晶酒杯的撞击清脆动听。  
“呐，京……干杯。” 心夜双手捧着酒杯，忐忑又带着少许兴奋，与京碰杯后一饮而尽。  
这酒液仿佛不是喝到肚子里，而是喝到脑子中，让人满眼虚幻浑身轻飘飘。几杯下肚，心夜晕晕乎乎地笑开了，话也多起来，忘记了眼前人的身份。  
“呐，京原来是京都来的所以才叫京吗？真好呐……我可喜欢清水寺的枫叶和外面卖的和果子啦。”心夜全身软绵绵的，干脆窝在西村京的怀里寻了个舒适的位置，仿佛他乡遇故知。  
“京都最好的果子都在不起眼的小店里。”京回想起自己往常爱去的茶店，草木掩映，精致安静，透明空气中漾着独特的抹茶香。叹息一声，恍如隔世。  
“真的？下次带我去……”爱吃点心的心夜扯住西村京胸前衬衫，两眼放光，又忽而觉得不好意思放开，腼腆道：“以后你来大阪的时候，可以试试我妈妈做的大阪烧，也很好吃喔！”  
西村京兴致也高昂，搂住怀中洋娃娃一般醉得糊涂的人，吻上被酒精浸润得血红的嘴唇，温热手掌从心夜旗袍下光裸的脚踝一直抚到大腿，撩开裙摆欺身而上。  
心夜心慌意乱地想推开欺压过来的健壮身体，不想军人的体格比想象中强得多，无论如何使劲只觉螳臂当车石沉大海。  
嘴唇被放开时，心夜已瘫软在沙发上气喘吁吁，裙摆凌乱只堪堪掩住大腿根部。  
西村京手指刮过他滑腻的小脸，抹去唇角的银丝，动手解旗袍的领扣。  
“嗯哈……京，你要做什么……”心夜扯住西村京依旧笔挺的衣袖试图停止他的动作。  
“心夜喝了酒不觉得有点热吗？脱了衣服好凉快地睡觉。”西村京嘴角弯起个好看的弧度，戏谑地看着身下的人循循善诱。  
“嗯……？”房间里暖气充足酒气蒸腾，的确让人浑身发烫，心夜顺从地让京解衣扣。  
“我发现京好好看……”心夜抬手，轻轻覆上西村京的英挺的眉额脸颊，指尖流连在冷峻却带笑的唇角。  
“你倒是好眼光……应该奖励你这个。”京挑眉，从怀里摸出一颗芬芳可口的药丸，塞入心夜口中，顺便还给他喂了一口酒以助吞咽。  
奖励的糖果吗？心夜咽下药丸，嘴里还留着芬芳的气息，体内却升腾起莫名的骚动炽热，连带脑瓜也飘忽起来，似是天花板和身下沙发携手开心的转起了圈圈，让他也跟着一起跃动起来。他只好双手抱住眼前的京以求不要掉下去。  
“别着急啊心夜宝贝……”京再不管繁复的衣扣，手上一用劲，干脆将心夜的旗袍衣领撕开。脆弱的衣料“嘶啦”哀鸣一声，放弃抵抗地把主人的身体完全曝露给侵略者。  
水晶吊灯影影绰绰，投在刚褪去少年身形的青涩身体上。失去了遮蔽物的两粒乳果脆生生地立在白皙的胸膛，心夜尚有点不明所以地摸摸突然感到凉意的胸口。  
京眼神一黯，伸手按住心夜在自己身上抚弄的纤长手指，以自己的唇舌取而代之。他埋在心夜胸前，含住一边的乳果舔舐。  
心夜隐隐觉得这是羞耻之事，因为胡蝶姐的男朋友每次来，两人总在后台化妆间里舔来舔去。偶尔被他撞见了，胡蝶姐都忍不住惊叫羞红了脸……男朋友还会色眯眯地问小心夜想一起来吗？然后心夜就会被胡蝶姐随手抄起的什么东西赶出房门……  
这位蝴蝶公子不太专心嘛……京不满地重重啃一口嘴里的樱红，同时用力扯一下另一边的乳尖。  
“呜……呀……”心夜疼得惊叫一声，出口的声音甜腻得醉人，不自觉地抬起胸膛，却只是进一步把胸膛往京的唇边送。  
京嗤笑一声，撩起心夜的旗袍裙摆，大手探入大腿根部，顺着内侧的嫩肉一路抚摸按压，再深入握住心夜的嫩芽揉弄，惹得心夜身子马上蜷缩起来。  
“那里，唔，不行……”心夜下意识地拉住京的手。  
“为什么？”京戏谑地问，“我也觉得心夜好好看呢……特别是刚才跳舞的时候。”京毫不费劲地一把扯下心夜的内裤丢在一边，凑到心夜耳边轻轻呼气，“好看得想把心夜扒光光哦~穿着那么短的裙子，感觉屁股和这里都迫不及待地想跳舞给大家看嘛。”京恶质地掐了一把心夜裙摆下的性器，顺手又揉揉光裸的臀部。  
手感真不错呢……  
心夜几乎要哭出来，身体从来没有被这样对待过，本能地想推拒京的玩弄，心底又羞耻地觉得有一丝莫名地兴奋快乐，不知所措地满脸通红。  
他上身已经完全曝露在空气中，乳尖被啃咬扯弄得嫣红欲滴，泛起红潮的皮肤薄薄覆着一层汗水，腰间勉强挂着旗袍，细长的双腿紧紧并拢，似乎那样就能保护自己不受骚扰……  
美景当前，纵是见惯了活色生香的京也不禁兴奋起来，他突然想到个好主意……  
“嘛……我也不是不讲道理的野蛮人。不过是想看‘胡蝶’跳舞嘛。”他放开心夜，拿起水晶酒杯啜饮一口，笑嘻嘻地说，“现在再跳一遍那春夏之舞如何？跳得好了今晚便放过你。”  
京说着从沙发上拉起了心夜。心夜站起来后，旗袍失了扣子直接滑到腰胯，只勉强挂着掩住下身。  
“开始！”京兴高采烈的拍掌。  
心夜拉住裙子，晕晕乎乎地尴尬站在当中，实在没法跳起舞来。  
“啊，难不成是缺少观众所以不想跳吗？我把其他人叫进来……还是你想去下面的大舞台？”京好整以暇地笑着，那笑容在心夜看来无疑是恶魔的微笑。  
心夜咬住下唇，脑中迷乱，身子飘忽，只得依言勉强地舞动。  
蝴蝶般的人儿白皙秀致，细长的脖项和纤韧的身体都完全展现在唯一的观众前。他迈步轻跳，修长纤细的双腿从腿根到脚趾都一览无遗，他转身跃起，裙摆下裸露的性器便若隐若现；他抬手伸展，裙子便滑落露出细嫩精巧的臀部……  
终于那裙子似乎也支撑不住，心夜一个疏忽没拉住，被掉下来的裙摆绊住脚，整个人就要仰面摔倒在地毯上……  
心夜来不及惊叫，京已捞住他身体，转而搂着让他躺到一旁的茶几上。在心夜惊吓得急急喘气的时候，京竟然顺手抄过旁边的酒杯，悠悠然地倒了他一身的酒，浴血一般的红。仰躺在宽敞的茶几上的青年全身赤裸双腿大张，红色的酒液覆满白皙的胸腹手臂，不胜萎靡情色。  
“看来没跳好呢……毕竟只是个冒牌的‘胡蝶姬’。”京居高临下似笑非笑地看着心夜，忽而两手撑住茶几倾身吻住心夜，从唇边到脖颈喉结，从乳尖到侧腰，把方才倾倒的酒液尽数舔舐入喉。  
“不过我喜欢……”他舔着自己唇角这样下结论。  
心夜几乎全身动弹不得，后背紧贴着冰凉的茶几，下腹串起阵阵芬芳的热流，追逐着京的唇舌，应和着京舔舐啃咬的带来的微痛酥麻。他被陌生的感觉逼得头昏脑涨，不得已只好直接放弃思考，唇中本能地逸出欢愉迷醉的呻吟。  
“果然不愧是我看中的宝贝儿。”京满意他的反应。  
心夜看着身上的男人嘴巴一开一合，并没有听懂他在说什么，看着京的笑容下意识地回以嫣然一笑。  
此时他只感觉自己被馥郁的芬芳包围着，身体从未有过地舒畅爽快，乘着些微风轻飘飘的飞升，飞升……  
心夜水色瞳孔涣散迷离，小脸上绽开如梦般的微笑，犹如撞入暗夜魅影花丛中，迷途的蝶。

 

[未完可能待续|may be continued]


	3. X 暗翼 [番外]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 京握住鞭子的右手泛起青筋。
> 
> !!非常过激凌虐OOC，慎入!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我老实交代，这一章的番外其实才是《Butterfly》源点。去年或者是更早的时候与姬友胡乱以某其他bandman的名义开的车，因为不是本命所以能开得肆无忌惮地污糟恶劣——如果一开始就以s的名字开我是肯定开不动的，这样虐babe自己也好心疼啊……  
> 不过写完后代入回我团的名义倒是意外的爽快（。  
> 因此为了走到这个乌糟的源点又生编硬造了蝴蝶的设定写了第一章第二章。  
> 这就是本末倒置的范例吧。

X 暗翼

又一个休息日，N国军队总指挥官西村京兴致勃勃地来到百乐门，却遇到让他眼睛冒火的一幕。  
舞厅大包厢里抱着美人们喝得七倒八歪的不是自己的副官安藤威和一众下属么！中间还坐着自己衣着曝露的小情人心夜。  
京握住鞭子的右手泛起青筋。  
看到京进来，本来就不情不愿被经理叫来陪酒的心夜仿若自己做了什么对不起对方的事情，脸红红的连忙从沙发上起来  
堕威坏心眼的一把拉住心夜身后和服的蝴蝶，蝴蝶应声而落衣带全散了  
衣服滑下肩头，心夜猝不及防地拉住  
却是大片春光展露人前，舞厅里的客人们都看向这边，口哨声四起  
心夜胡乱拢紧衣服，窘迫得几乎要夺路而逃，偏偏堕威还拉着他的衣摆  
“心夜酱去哪里啦，这杯酒还没有喝完哦！“  
把对方一把拉回来坐到自己大腿  
心夜裸着双腿坐在堕威怀里，衣领滑到腰间上身赤裸在空气中，小手拎着衣袖遮住下身重点位置，衣服拧成一团下摆长长拖到地板上，不知所措咬紧下唇，偷偷看向京。  
只见京双手握拳，暴怒狠辣的眼神直勾勾地盯着他，几乎要喷出火来。心夜不禁吓得马上收回视线下意识地往后缩到堕威怀里。堕威笑嘻嘻地抱得更紧些，在滑嫩的肩膀偷了个香。  
京压着声音，鞭子指指他，“你，过来。  
心夜一想到京上次把他的手拿开，头也不回地走了，就觉得京其实完全没有在意自己吧，眼睛酸酸涩涩的。他忍住哭出来的冲动，咬着红唇别过脸  
京再一次一字一顿的说: 你，给，我，过，来!  
心夜浑身发抖，不自觉就要遵从京的命令站起来。  
这时堕威把心夜丢到沙发上坐着，拿起高脚杯摇摇晃晃的站起来，“老大，怎么这么严肃啊？来我敬你一杯……这家的酒和歌舞一样好呢哈哈哈哈哈  
就在这剑拔弩张的时候，京的通讯官给他送来一封紧急电报。京打开看一眼，闭上眼睛竭力平复心情，把马上带走心夜的欲望压制下来。他拿起桌上冰酒的冰桶一股脑淋到堕威头上直把他淋成一只落汤鸡。  
下令道: 把堕威中校绑起来带走，让他醒醒酒。  
京又道: 国家危难之时仍在夜夜笙歌荼毒军官，这家夜总会不要也罢。给我封了!  
经理新仓薰苦不堪言：TAT我没有荼毒是他们自己要来……还没付账呢军爷您不能这样蛮不讲理……  
京瞄了新仓薰一眼，这个人虽然竭力伪装成讨好奉承的市井烂俗样子，但眉宇间却透着隐隐的英气果敢。  
“经理和那个衣衫不整的锁起来，其他全部充军!  
由于军情紧急京回到部队驻地马上召集了高级军官们开会商议对策。但心夜衣衫不整袒胸露乳的样子一直在他脑内挥之不去  
他找人把心夜绑来，让他在会议桌边一边开会一边为他口交  
感觉着心夜的丁香小舌在自己身下宛转滑动,舒服而挑逗刺激,京商议军情的脑子清明了一些。  
手下几位军官倒是早已习惯了上司这越是紧张时刻越是情欲大盛的怪异性癖，神色如常地继续汇报分析手上的的军情。  
只有刚被泼了冰水的堕威中校皱着眉头。  
“呜⋯⋯呜嗯⋯⋯”京往前顶了一下腰，心夜喉头难受地呜咽出声。  
下官纷纷偷瞄桌下，那个胡乱披着和服外套，手被反绑着，眼角带泪，却仍乖乖跪坐在地上用口舌伺候上司的美丽男子。  
“专心点！！”京用指节敲敲桌子提醒下属。  
下官们纷纷回过神来,虽然下身阵阵肿胀发紧，但根据以往的经验，这个独裁的上司是绝对不会分享自己的猎物的。对上一个企图对上司的小情出手的宫上，不就多嘴逗弄了几句京带回来的漂亮男孩子，就被甩了两鞭子，现在还不敢出来呢。  
为了自己的身家性命着想，大家快速拟定了剿匪反击的策略。  
京对下属的高效和心夜的服务都很满意。京做好了最后的部署分工，挥挥手让下属们退下了。  
京这才低头看身下努力吞咽的心夜。从上方看下去，心夜全身赤裸只着了T字内裤，披着的衣服堪堪挂在肩头，紫黑色的布料更衬得肌肤白里透红，吹弹可破。  
心夜嘴巴一直含着京的庞然大物，牙关酸得合不上，无法吞咽的口水和不知名的腥液沿着下巴一直流到胸前，滴到地上沾湿了衣裳。  
心夜抬眼可怜兮兮的看京,这个怪物怎么完全没有射的迹象呢. 京好似看穿他的疑问,抬起他的下巴,退出自己的昂扬分身. "舌头可满足不了我, 我以为经过上次心夜已经充分了解了?"他解开反绑心夜双手的绳子把他解放出来. 心夜想站起来,但跪坐的时间太长腿脚酸麻得早已失去知觉,惊叫着向前扑倒,眼看就要磕到会议桌上.  
(于是真的磕到头破血流然后死了(咦) X  
京笑着捞住心夜疲软的身子,把人抱住塞到椅子上坐好,只有披着的和服不幸地掉到地板上蒙了一层灰. 京分开心夜双腿架到椅子的两边的扶手上,让他呈一个M字的姿态迎面朝向自己,湿嗒嗒的口水沾湿胸前红果,灼灼明亮.

心夜脸红透,双手捂住自己重要部位,弱弱地抗议: 不要在这里...待会有人会进来⋯⋯  
"哦?你在害羞?"京坏笑着大手覆上心夜的,手把手地抚弄小心夜, 拉起T字裤带子弹了了一下.  
小心夜经不起这样的逗弄,很快茁壮成长起来,挣脱了T字裤带的束缚,只留裤带陷在股沟里,洋洋得意的招摇.  
京拿自己的分身与心夜的打招呼,前端互相研磨  
心夜舒服地呻吟起来,京看着他半闭着眼睛迷醉享受的样子心中欲火蹭蹭上窜. 猛地抓住自己分身与心夜的一起上下套弄,心夜惊讶地张开眼偷瞄京,没想到他会这样取悦自己. 心中一甜仿佛电流掠过, 京也低吟一声, 两人一起释放在彼此手心里, 浊白的液体撒了心夜白皙的肚脐和京的军装一塌糊涂.  
心夜如释重负地靠在椅背上休息, 从百乐门里被绑出来后他几乎以为自己要活不过今天了,现在竟然跟喜欢的人在这里偷欢真的不可思议⋯⋯等等, 喜欢的人?不不不, 我并没有喜欢这个变态军官啊!!!  
京挑起心夜的下巴, "怎么, 竟敢分心在想什么?"  
想你呀⋯⋯心夜心里偷偷回答, 一直红到耳根  
偷偷抬起身想吻身上的男人  
京避开他的唇, 只把自己依然勃发的下体在他眼前扬了扬  
"现在只是开始喔。"  
京大大分开心夜双腿架到椅子两侧，抬起他浑圆的臀部就要提刀刺入。  
心夜身下一凉，心里一惊，还没有来得及说什么就被一阵撕裂的疼痛逼得尖叫起来。  
“啊——痛痛痛⋯⋯不要⋯⋯呜⋯⋯”

京也发觉心夜的甬道干涩紧致得完全不像是出来卖的男生，自己也被夹痛，不由得停下来。  
“你这段时间都没有做？”在他印象中这种男孩子一般后庭都松软柔韧,有的人还会自己分泌肠液;再不济上他床的男孩子都是早就做好准备工作,他根本从不劳心给做前戏扩张的事情.  
心夜眼圈泛红忍着泪摇头。  
“那你之前都是怎么跟男人做的，怎么又干又窄，痛死了。”  
心夜眼泪刷地涌出来。他咬着嘴唇尽量让自己不要像小女生哭哭啼啼的。  
“怎么了？又哭什么, 说啊！”京不耐烦地扭心夜的乳珠,惹得心夜哭出声来。  
“呜呜呜⋯⋯我⋯⋯我之前只有跟你做过啊⋯⋯我也不知道为什么⋯⋯干又⋯⋯窄呜呜呜⋯⋯”心夜哭得喘不过气来。  
京有点懵了。不是没有遇到过男孩子哭，也不是没有给男孩子开过苞，但是这种情形之下还⋯⋯真的是哭得让人心烦意乱。  
“来人！”京朝外面大声喝道。  
心夜自顾自哭得伤心，精致的脸蛋上梨花带雨楚楚动人，却一直保持着双腿大开的姿势，白皙的肌肤微微泛红，乳尖红肿肚腹湿浊一片，T字裤带子陷在臀肉里，分身无精打采耷拉在胯间，混合着清纯可怜和淫靡性感的姿态让进门的人心头一热。  
……  
在看清了来人后，心夜更慌张地惊叫起来——把自己从梦里惊醒了。  
他大口喘气着平复心情，脸上羞红一片，身下也一片狼藉，这个梦真是太可怕太真实了……。


End file.
